Sangre y Oro
by narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: The 'King' sat, surrounded by girls in almost nothing but scarves. He owned this bar, this club, he could have any woman he wanted within seconds.The only thing wrong with his life, was that there weren't enough boys in the place. And then he spotted HIM. "Dem," "Yeah, boss?" The dirty blond asked. "Find out who HE is," He pointed to the young blond who had just entered.


The 'King' sat, surrounded by girls in almost nothing but scarves. The night was based loosely off Malay culture, colors and dance outfits from the Africa's filling every corner of the room. It still wasn't entertaining.  
He owned this bar, this club, he could have any woman he wanted within seconds of wanting her. He could wink at a woman and she'd be all over him. The only thing wrong with his life, was that there weren't enough boys in the place.  
Everyone saw him as the ladies man of the city, the one man almost any woman would willingly tangle with, but most men stayed clear of his territory. Not many men would hit on a girl in that club, unless he was in good favor of the 'King,' or 'Raja' as he was called often.  
He made sure to be visible, he liked the attention most of the time. The bright red of his hair was a pleasure to any eyes, and often got him seen, though the long high spikes added to the effect like a strobe light, (of which there was no shortage in his place.)  
He sighed in boredom, watching the lights flicker and the people swirling around him. So many women, not enough men to look at... He didn't really care about gender, but he liked a shapely man now and then.  
He closed his eyes and sighed again. "Booooooorriinnnng," he muttered.  
He caught sight of one girl, dressed in purple, blue and red, her hair pulled up into a brown bun with strands hanging off in all directions. Her hips moved with such fascinating accuracy and speed.  
He sent for her, sending one of his bodyguards to find her in the crowd. The man pointed her to the raised podium near the back of the room, and he held out a finger, beckoning her closer.  
She grinned, dancing her way through the crowd and bringing her hips around in full circles, catching many an eye as she danced.  
Her time to get to him irritated him a little, but he was still fascinated as she stepped up the stairs, never breaking pace. The hand stretched to her seemed to encourage her. She spun around again, brushing her breasts near to his outstretched fingers, and then twirling herself into his lap and placing her arms around his neck. "You asked for me, Raja?"  
"That's correct," he said quietly. He leaned a little closer. "I have to ask, where did you learn to move, so?"  
"My mother taught me to dance many styles, Italian, Spanish, Malay, even some Greek and a touch of Ballet and Jazz." She grinned. "But to please a man I learned from many lovers. Why, does it please you?"  
"Greatly, but I gather from your tone that you have been touched before?"  
"May times," she fluttered her eyelashes, coming closer and bringing up a shoulder. "It always taught me something, too."  
"Mmm," he ran a few fingers up her shoulder, and back down. "Your skin, so soft, but not innocent..."  
"Does that disgust you?"  
"Not at all, I just like one untouched now and then," He lightly kissed her shoulder. "Come back to me when the club closes, I'll tell them to let you through. What is your name, chica?"  
"Randia," she smiled, getting up and dancing off into the crowd.

That night she kept him well entertained, but she wasn't the first, and certainly not the last. Just one of the least boring so far.

"Come on! You have to make me look cooler!" The girl exclaimed, pulling at her friend's arm. "It'll make me look that much sexier with a sexy guy on my arm!"  
"Kairi, please? Leave me out of your clubbing for once, it's boring." Roxas yawned, letting his eyes slit closed and letting his voice add to the effect.  
"But Roxaaas! I need you to come with me!"  
"Can't you take someone else? Sora and or Riku would be awesome for that spot. Maybe even Seifer..."  
"You HAVE to be kidding, I don't even know Seifer! Besides, he's nothing but a big muscle, no brains."  
"Exactly, you need a stud, not a skinny blonde." He rolled his eyes at her. "Ask Riku, hes perfect."  
"But I already have Riku, AND Sora, I need you too!"  
"What?" The taller of the two looked down at her, "You want all THREE of us with you?"  
"Yeah, I figure if Riku and Sora look good as my studs, they'll only work for an impressive entrance until they break off to go grinding and that won't take long. So I need backup to make it still effective later on!" she pulled again at his arm. "PLEASE Roxas?"  
He looked away from her, sighing in defeat. "Fine."  
"Yay!" Her crimson hair bounced around as she jumped for joy, giggling her excitement and letting it bubble over irritatingly. "You're the best!" She hugged him, and then ran off to find something to wear. "Get dressed in something sexy! We're going clubbing!"

He watched the entrance, looking for anything interesting, hoping something would walk through that would give him something new to look at. Nothing came.  
He motioned with his finger to the man next to the podium. "Yes sir?" The man asked.  
"Marluxia, get me a drink, will you?"  
"Sure," He took a step back and left. When he returned, the man with pink hair handed him the drink. "Are you well, Axe?"  
"No, I'm dreadfully bored and I need a good dance. Now." He sighed, gently slamming his head against the seat. "Why can't anyone even REMOTELY attractive walk through that door?"  
And then the door opened again.  
Through the small portal, came a girl with crimson hair, followed by a cute brunette, a young man with an attractive and silver hair, and a... very... interesting blonde, with uneasy big blue eyes. He seemed to shift around too much.  
"Too cute," The redhead said to himself, watching the small group. He paid no attention to the girl, she looked like any other teenager who came through, asking for attention, money, some form of sexual activity that she believed only he could give. Though he may be GREAT at said activities, he wasn't any more or less capable of them, as so many seemed to believe. He only considered himself good, not better."  
He wiggled a finger, bringing his other bodyguard and friend to his side to whisper.  
"Yeah, boss?" The dirty blond asked.  
"Dem, find out who HE is," He pointed to the blond following the other redhead through the crowed.

"That's him!" Kairi giggled excitedly, pointing to the redhead on what looked like a raised throne. He was surrounded by velvet cushions, and had one hand on his chin, looking bored and gazing into a corner. "That's Axel! He's practically the king of this town at night! Oh, isn't he sexy?" She swooned.  
Roxas ignored her giggling, looking around to find where Sora and Riku had gone. Eventually he found them, over across the room, each dancing with a different slutty-looking girl and holding a beer or some other drink in one hand. He laughed at their behavior, but decided it wasn't unheard of. Both were known to be extremely crazy and horny-off-the-nail drunks.  
But after a while of listening to Kairi's gushing about her plans for the future with the help of this man who she'd never met before, he got curious. While Kairi was sitting down, focusing on her drink and talking, Roxas looked up at the man above them, seated in red and black velvet and holding a martini in one hand. He looked at the mans curious red spikes and the way he seemed to rule these people without doing a thing.  
He also saw the small upside-down teardrops on his face to be fascinating, wondering weather they were black or purple, asking himself why he might have gotten them. He looked down to the man's eyes, to check the color, and saw them to be the most amazing green he had ever seen. They seemed the clearest emerald green, a color that seemed so bright it was hardly natural. After a few seconds of staring though, he realized that the man was staring back.  
"Excuse me," A young man came up behind him. He wore a deep blue jacket, with jeans that looked to be embroidered with wave patterns and... were those... sequins?  
"Yeah?" Roxas turned to the man behind him.  
"What would be our name, eh?"  
"Why do you ask? What's yours?"  
"Demyx is the name, and the boss wants to know, that's why." The man grinned a big, funny grin that Roxas couldn't help laughing at.  
"I'm Kairi Seigler!" Kairi butted in, "And this is my escort, Roxas Blenman!" She seemed over ecstatic.  
"What she said," Roxas laughed.  
The other man grinned again, and walked off through the crowd.  
"This is it! He wants to meet me! Ooh!" Kairi started to bubble over again, going off on some crazy daydream.  
Roxas didn't bring up the fact that the man, Demyx, hadn't seemed to have been talking to Kairi, just him. He wondered why.

He watched the man go back up to the throne of sorts, and whisper in his ear. The redhead's eyes never left his own as he watched with curiosity plain on his face. When the dirty blond was done, he stepped back and walked over to a small door, disappearing from sight. The man watching him smirked, and put up a playful hand into the air. He then lowered it and cocked his head, motioning him toward him.  
"I'll... be back later," Roxas said over his shoulder, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at Kairi. He followed those mesmerizing eyes, and thought to himself about what this strange man could want. As he got closer to the podium, the music changed, into a song that he only barely recognized. Trumpets or something similar, with a male voice saying 'No fighting... no fighting...' or something like that.  
The older watched him approach, his eyes getting a little narrower at first, and then widening in... hunger?  
"What do you want?" Roxas asked politely.  
"To talk to you," was the simple answer, that almost set his body on fire from the tone. Hope, relief, curiosity, hunger, seduction, passion... and a burning need for entertainment, plus the hope that this boy could provide it.

'He's much more attractive than I thought, look at him, he's practically pure sweet material. He's perfect!'  
The redhead surveyed the blonde in front of him, practically chomping at the bit to get near him.  
'Relax, you'll get your chance if you play it cool,' he reminded himself. 'Don't scare the boy!' "What's your purpose in a place like this, hmm?"  
"My friend dragged me along." Roxas admitted. No harm in that.  
"Huh," Axel looked him up and down again. "How'd you get past the bouncer niño, aren't you what, sixteen?"  
"I happen to be almost twenty-two years old, thanks!" Roxas said indignantly. A snicker from the nearby caused his head to whirl.  
The offender was only Marluxia, snickering at his boss's mistake. "Sorry," he said quietly, returning to position.  
Axel raised an eyebrow and snorted. "You can't be serious."  
"I very much am." The blond folded his arms and glared at him defiantly. Never had me met anyone who stood up to him like this.  
'You like it,' the voice inside his head told him. 'Shut up,' "You're twenty-one, eh? Interesting. I had no idea..."  
"Yeah? And how old are you, forty-five?"  
"Twenty-eight, actually." He raised a playful eyebrow. "What, you thought only stuffy old men could be in my shoes? Well I'm not stuffy, or old. And I'm not a chulo, either." he laughed at the boy. So entertaining. Just what he'd hopped for.  
"..." The boy was silent for a minute, thinking about his next move carefully in his head. "Seven years..." he said, so quietly that Axel barely heard him.  
"Do you speak Spanish, Roxas?"  
"What? No, not yet. I'm learning though." The boy ducked his head, his cheeks flaming silently. The older wondered briefly about why.  
"Pues bien, yo puedo decir esto, vale la pena." He grinned. "Do you know that much?"  
"No," he admitted, his cheeks darkening.  
Axel watched him, grinning to himself. 'This boy is so much more fun than I'd hopped. I'd like him back tomorrow.' Out loud he said only this: "Do you often go to clubs like this?"  
He looked up. "No, only when a friend drags me out." He looked up slightly, his face returning to it's original color.  
"Oh, well, then I hope that can change..." He grinned at the blonde. "Come by later when everyone else is leaving, I'd like to talk more then, without a bunch of people waiting on me." He grinned, waving Marluxia over again. "Get me another drink please, Marly? Oh and, get him and his friends free drinks tonight, it's on the house." He smirked suggestively at Roxas. "Have a good night tonight, Espero que disfruten de su estancia!"

Roxas went back to Sora and Riku first. Both had different drinks, and had lost the girls, instead they were bumping themselves together, enjoying their own little bubble of drunken pleasure. Even this far into the party, they were fantastic dancers, swinging their hips and singing beautifully with the songs playing that they knew. Roxas went to the barkeeper and asked how much he owed for them.  
"Almost twenty bucks by now, those two can DRINK! But look at them go..." He laughed.  
"Okay, here." Roxas pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, and was about to hand it to the man when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his.  
"Nope, you keep that." A cheerful voice almost sang over his shoulder. "This one and his party are on the house tonight, boss's orders, Lex!" He grinned up at the big man with slightly curly brown hair.  
He looked up to the man in the chair and caught his nod. "Okay then, keep that bill kid." He smiled. "You want a drink yourself?"  
Roxas thought a bit. "Yeah, sure." He was suddenly treated like royalty among these people, as though he was somehow special. He guessed that would be the norm with anyone the 'boss' caught his eye on.  
"What'll you have?" The big man asked, as Demyx sat down next to Roxas.  
"Give me something strong."  
"Uh..." He thought for a bit, and something clicked. "Right!" He walked off.  
"He'll have you try some of his Japanese favorite Sake, it's powerful stuff, almost burned my throat out first time I tried it. Filled my neck with the feeling of bleach for days." he laughed.  
"Here you go," Lex sat a small shot glass of thick black liquid in front of Roxas. "Try it."  
Roxas looked at the drink, and then decided to try it. He took a whiff.  
"No use, it has no sent. Once you taste it though, whoo-ee!" Demyx whistled  
"Here goes nothing." me muttered. He took a small sip of the black stuff.  
Almost as soon as the mug had touched his lips, he set it back down, spluttering and his eyes flew open in shock. "OHMYGOD!" He yelled. "OHWOW!"  
Demyx and Lex laughed at his reaction, the blond thumping him on the back with a huge grin. "Never gets old!" He snickered.  
"I wanna try it!" Sora sniffed, reaching around Roxas for the glass.  
"I want some too!" Riku Slurred.  
"Your funeral..." Demyx grinned.  
Sora got his hands on it first, putting the glass to his lips with a drunkenly curious look on his face. "Gah! OH! OWWW!" Sora moaned, slamming the glass on the counter before his hands went flying to his head, doubling over in pain, and grinning like an idiot.  
Riku took a taste next. His response was even better than either of those before.  
He sat there for a few seconds, thinking about the stuff in his mouth. Perhaps he was a little desensitized by the alcohol? Nope.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed, slamming the shot back onto the counter like Sora and holding his nose, gasping for air. "GODDAMMIT THAT HURTS!" The twos hollering could have woken the dead that night, as they writhed in agony. Everyone around them was laughing, pointing at them and wondering what was wrong with them. Kairi came over eventually, but declined a taste of the fowl black liquid.

Axel watched all the goings on with interested eyes, laughing to himself as he watched the two writing around each other. The humor on his face he hoped was enough to make some think of him as more human, less god.  
No good.  
'Oh well, at least I've found someone interesting to talk to from now on.'  
"Axel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your drink,"  
"Thanks Marly." Axel continued to watch the boys for a while, sipping his martini and enjoying the spectacle they made to lighten the place up.

At about three in the morning, everyone started to clear out of the club, heading for home or to others places.  
At one, Kairi had left, pulling two drunken young men out behind her, helped by Roxas. Rox had had to almost carry Riku out the door and up the stairs, out into the street. He helped her get them to the place they shared, and then walked her home.  
"Night Kairi." He had said.  
"Hey Roxas?"  
"Hmm?"  
"If you get rich off him, share a little with the girl that used to be your best friend, no?"  
"Honey, you were never my best friend, and I won't get rich off him. At least that's not the plan." He assured hr, laughing.  
"Tell that to his pants," she grinned. "Night."  
"Bye." she shut the door.  
As he walked away he thought about that last remark. Could she be serious? The idea hadn't even crossed his mind. Could this man like him?  
'One way to find out,' he decided. 'Let's go back and see,'

As he re-entered the bar, he saw the man's eyes light up and he grinned. 'Huh, that looks like it...'  
He smiled back, and walked to the bar, sitting in the corner. He waved Lex over. "Here." He placed a five on the table. "It's the least I can do for your trouble tonight over my buddies."  
"Thanks, boy. I rarely get tips, thanks for the thought." he pocketed the cash and grinned. "Care to try again?"  
"Nah, maybe some other time."  
"You plan on coming back already?"  
"I'm here again now, aren't I?" But Roxas quickly realized what he meant. "Maybe. I could probably find it elsewhere if I really wanted some."  
"Nowhere in this country for anywhere near the price. It's five bucks a shot here, anywhere else about the same amount would be anywhere from fifteen to thirty bucks. It's always imported, we just know who to buy from." He laughed loudly. "Either way, you look like you could use a glass of water and a listening ear. Can I help?" he asked, grabbing a glass and walking away for a few seconds to fill it up with water. He set it down in front of Roxas.  
Roxas smiled. "Sure, can you tell me if your boss likes me?"  
"Well course he does!" The big man laughed.  
"No, I mean, is he... gay?"  
"Ohh... Why, you got a crush?"  
"No! I want to know if he does!" Roxas' cheeks were bright red with chagrin. 'I guess I should have seen that one coming,' he thought.  
"I think so, I know he's at least bi, he's slept with a bunch of men, not just women. I think he really doesn't care, but he prefers younger partners." The man smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I thin he's got the serious hots for you."  
Roxas glanced over his shoulder at the redhead behind him. He was watching him, eyes burning into his back from afar. Even at this distance he seemed... on edge... almost predatory. Roxas shivered, turning back to the brunette in front of him. "I think you may be right..."  
"Could I ask a nosy question?"  
Roxas thought for a bit. "Shoot."  
"Do you plan on giving him what he wants?"  
Roxas spat the water in his mouth all over the counter. "WHAT?" he gasped.  
"I'll take that as a no..." Lex laughed, a big hearty laugh.  
"What do you mean, 'give him what he wants?'" The blonde demanded.  
"I mean just that. He obviously wants you, will you let him have you? I'm a curious person, by nature."  
"How 'bout you answer a few questions of mine while I think about yours."  
"Deal. Ask away."  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
The glimmer in his eye made Roxas a little uncomfortable. "Nope, but I do have someone." He grinned again, wiping down the counter with a big cloth.  
"Who?"  
"Midnight over there, skinny little one reading in the corner. Many think he's anti-social or something, I know better." He smiled after the man in the corner. "He loves it here, for some reason. Perhaps it's that we met here. He likes to sit in that corner chair and read for hours while I work the bar. When I get off work he takes me home for a few hours before he goes to his own job."  
"Oh," Roxas sighed. "Is there anyone who works here that isn't gay?"  
"Yeah, actually. Demyx is straight, though many don't ever see that coming. Marly's straight, but he likes a guy now and then. The boss I'm not quite sure WHAT he likes, but I've seen him leave with boys and girls alike. Rarely he'll go home alone, but when he does it's because he's not drunk enough to find someone." He laughed again. "Any more questions?"  
"What's your boyfriend's name?" Roxas was still considering the first question, but he was desperate for a reason not to answer.  
"Zexion." He smiled over into the corner. The young man looked up and, seeing Lex watching him, he smiled gently. They shared a brief connection across the room, and then broke away when Zexion looked back to the book in his hands. "He's beautiful..." Lex murmured...  
"How did you meet and how long have you been dating?"  
"About three years. We met when he came in for a drink late at night. He had looked pretty shaken up, so I did my best to help out. It was supposed to be a one-night stand, but he came back a week later with cuts and bruises."  
"What happened?"  
"His ex had been coming back and beating him up. He's been much happier ever since." his tone almost sounded dreamy.

The two talked for a half an hour, until the place was about to actually close. Roxas watched Lex close up the bar, and go over to the corner. He watched the young man jump up and throw his arms around the other. He watched the peace and quiet joy that both had on their faces as Lex, the taller by far, kissed the others' lips.  
Roxas wasn't sure weather or not he was relieved to have avoided the original question, would he or would he not give himself to Axel. He still wasn't sure.  
But he knew that by now he wanted it...

The wait was driving him insane.  
He wanted the little blond, waned him badly. He wasn't sure he'd EVER wanted anyone as much as he wanted the boy. There was something about him, something he wanted, something he seemed to... almost need... that the boy had.  
He was not only curious as to what it was, he was fascinated with the whole damn situation.  
He watched his guests leave, watched Lexaeus and Zexion leave, watched Demyx turn in for the night, jumping up the stairs to his room on the third floor. He smiled at the blond as he jumped up and down, wishing everyone a goodnight like always, before running off and zooming his way up the stairs.  
Three in the morning, and everyone was leaving, as per usual.  
Except the blonde.  
He got up, walking across the now empty bar and stood behind him, smirking slightly as he startled the younger boy. "Hey there, did you know we're closed?"  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I knew. I was just waiting to get kicked out."  
"Don't think I will just yet. Having a good night so far?"  
"Somewhat," The younger bit his lip in thought.  
"Good." Axel casually placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and began to rub them like a massage. "Allow me to make it better?"  
The boys cheeks burned red, as he seemed to almost shrink into himself. "Uh..."  
"What, what's wrong?" Axel came closer, whispering in the boy's ear. "What are you thinking about?"  
"I-I uh," The boys cheeks got brighter. "M-my v-v..." He trailed off, looking off and pulling away from his hand.  
"V-v...?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Vignty..." the boy mumbled, so quiet Axel couldn't hear him.  
"Excuse me?"  
Roxas sighed, glancing at the man before him, and then looking back to the counter, the tables, the chair in the corner, the raised platform, anywhere but at the man next to him. "Virginity..."  
Axel froze. This kid was a virgin? No way! He had to at LEAST have kissed someone, right? "Virginity..."  
The blonde nodded, his cheeks still flaming red.  
"You sure? What about a first kiss?"  
Again, the blond only responded with a head movement, only this one was side-to-side. "Never, not once."  
Axel thought about that. "Dang..." And then he got an idea. "You want me to teach you?"  
"Teach..?" Roxas rolled the word around in his mouth.  
"Yeah, I've taught plenty of people, virgins too. I could show you."  
The blonde looked at him with big eyes. "That's... not a line you hear everyday..." He raised a brow.  
The redhead stared at him, and then burst out laughing. "It's not a line! I'm offering you something!" He almost couldn't contain the laughter.  
The blonde watched him for a bit, and then started to giggle, and eventually it turned into a laugh, so they were both laughing together.  
After a bit though, they quieted down. Roxas sighed, and turned to Axel. "I don't think so, not tonight, I don't want to be doing that now, but perhaps I'll come back later... In the meantime, we can still be friends, right?"  
Axel liked the boy a lot, and decided that he could wait. "Right, friends." They shook hands. "Thanks, Roxas."  
"For what?"  
"A good laugh. I needed one."  
"You're welcome."


End file.
